


全员向/all创 因为我们都是男chi人han啊！！

by vicki_fiona



Category: Yukihira soma - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki_fiona/pseuds/vicki_fiona





	全员向/all创 因为我们都是男chi人han啊！！

01

田所惠被带上船的时候没由来地感到一阵不安。

钢铁铸造的小船顺着海洋的波涛起伏摇摆，不知道哪个角落传来船骨吱呀的呻吟，加上船舱内昏暗的光线，显得愈发风雨即来。

“快点下去。”穿着制服的狱警不耐烦地用枪械恶狠狠地顶了顶女孩子的后腰，毫不怜香惜玉地让对方一个踉跄迈进高大狰狞的大门，门上圆圈状的浮雕像是巨兽的血盆大口，正伺机而动吞噬囚犯们的灵魂。

哇哇哇……田所惠紧张地握紧了拳，不适地皱了皱眉。

“进去！老实一点！”带着黑色帽子的高大狱警警惕地预防犯人们额外的一举一动，抬起抢抵住女孩子的后脑，带着某种迫不及待的意味把最后一个囚犯推进门内就迅速离开。

田所惠低下头唯唯诺诺地不敢违抗，安静地跟着前面人的步伐走进监狱。

02

“欢迎各位，来到我们的司法之岛。”黑发的男人站在高台上微笑，抬手理了理有些凌乱的军帽，“各位即来此处便想必早已听闻了岛上的基本规定，不过为了避免一些蠢蛋不清不楚出了什么意外我在这里再强调一遍。”

“第一，岛上的公共区域没有男女分区；

第二，岛上禁止对狱警使用暴力；

第三，岛上禁止任何囚犯出逃。”

“祝愿各位在司法之岛能够开心、愉快。”

03

“田所妹妹是这次唯一一位女性新人呢~”红色长发的女人在前面带路，看上去心情相当不错。

田所惠沉默地听着女狱警一路叽叽喳喳的废话，毫无目的地观察监狱的构造。

她看见一个红发的男人有些懒散地独自坐在公共区域篮球场的大台阶角落，有一下没一下地把玩手里闪着寒光的匕首。一个人孤孤零零的和底下三五成群的人们形成了相当鲜明的对比。

“那个……这里不禁止犯人持有武器的吗？”田所惠有些弱弱地开口询问。

小林龙胆顺着女孩子的视线看去，有些暧昧地笑了起来，“哦，那个人是个例外。田所妹妹也知道我们这里是有分队制度的吧？”

“……听说是分为两队，那那个人就是某一队的领袖？”田所惠有些慌乱地移回视线，绑成麻花辫的两股尾辫不知为何有些炸毛。

“恩……某种意义上应该说是中立啦。”小林龙胆眯起金色的兽瞳，“不管怎么样，田所妹妹要是想安全活到出狱的时候记得不要招惹那个男人就是了。”

见到柔软的女孩子仿佛受惊的炸毛，狱警缓下脸色，低声安慰，“放心，实在有什么万一我会护着你的。”

“谢、谢谢！”

04

“听说今年的新人进来了。”白发的男人坐在办公桌后，面无表情地将手里的文件翻到下一页。

“是哦！”小林龙胆晃了晃脑袋，显得相当高兴，“今年来了个有些特别的新人姑娘呢。”

司瑛士不置可否，没有接话。

“真好啊~岛上也要变得热闹起来了~”

“……不要忘了你的身份，龙胆。”司瑛士轻声提醒自嗨起来的下属。

“我才不会忘！”小林龙胆做了个鬼脸，理好略显褶皱的制服衣角。

“一切都是为了我们的愿望。”

05

田所惠被带到宿舍的时候里面空无一人，四人间内有两张床有明显生活的痕迹。

“薙切绘里奈和薙切爱丽丝……姐妹吗。”田所惠歪了歪头，选择把自己的床铺收拾出来。

“哦哦哦！是新人吗！”从后方突然传来一阵压迫力，女性柔软的肉体猛地趴上田所惠的后背。

“……请不要这么突然，薙切小姐。”田所惠顿了顿，转过脸看向走进宿舍的两位女性。

“呼呼呼~小惠不用这么拘谨呀~叫我爱丽丝就可以啦~”白发的女性捧着脸发出着甜腻的嗓音，冲着兔子一般的姑娘抛了个媚眼。

“……薙切绘里奈。”金色长发的女性只冷淡地抛下名字就走开了去，举止优雅仿佛世家的大小姐。

“抱歉啦~绘里奈一直这样不率直啦~”薙切爱丽丝甜笑着，将双手背在身后小声道歉，扭头就去和自己的姐妹腻在了一起。

……关系真奇怪啊这两个人。田所惠这么想着，默默地无视那一对姐妹发出来的奇怪对话。

06

田所惠吃过晚饭后去了公共区域，像兔子一样柔软的姑娘独自迈进场地就引起了其他人蠢蠢欲动的注意。

蓝发的姑娘仿佛没有注意其他人明里暗里递来的各样视线，径自走去了篮球场的大台阶，却是没有发现白天引起他注意的那个男人。

田所惠丧气地鼓了鼓脸颊，掉头准备回宿舍，却发现面前站了三个面相凶恶的男人。

“……你们想做什么。”田所惠警惕地蜷紧身子，暗自绷紧了肌肉准备逃跑。

“没什么特别的，有人要求对你新人教育而已。”为首的纹身男人扯了扯嘴角，堵住小姑娘退路的同时伸手钳制住对方柔软的藕臂。

“住手吧。”后方不知何时出现的金发男人按住为首男人的肩膀，异国风情的姿态看上去相当柔弱。

“……什么时候阿尔迪尼也会管这种微不足道的闲事了。”纹身男人僵硬了身体，干涩地吐出几个音节。

“什么时候我的事情也轮得到你们过问了。”金发的意大利男人笑得无害温柔，明明该是孱弱的姿态，却似乎完全没有把具有巨大体型优势的几个男人的威胁放在眼里。

被称作阿尔迪尼的男人抬起脚轻轻踹了一脚为首男人的膝窝，逼迫对方跪倒在地。

“快滚。”男人背对着田所惠轻声说道，碧色的眼眸折射出最寒冷的锋芒。

“今天的事情真的非常感谢您。”田所惠有些慌张地弯下腰小声道谢。

金发的男人不甚在意地打了个哈欠，转过身准备离开。

临走前像是想起什么一般低声警告，“管好你自己，不要做什么多余的事情。”

田所惠的身体轻轻颤抖了一下，沉默地目送意大利男人消失在视野里。

田所惠回到宿舍的时候薙切姐妹各自窝在床上玩着电脑。

虽然不是很清楚这两个人是怎么拿到这种违禁物品的，但田所惠现在没有多余的心思在意这些事情。小姑娘一言不发地把自己疲惫的身躯摔在床里，只想早一点休息。

“小惠见到塔克米那家伙了？”薙切爱丽丝头也不抬的问道。

“……”田所惠没有回话，对于自己这两个舍友知道这件事并不感到意外，“那个人叫塔克米吗？”

“塔克米·阿尔迪尼，阿尔迪尼兄弟会的老大。”薙切绘里奈嗤笑一声，好心情地解释，“传说在外界见过他真容的家伙都死无全尸，哪怕在这座岛上也属于相当残暴的那群人里，真亏你遇见他还能够这样完好无缺呢。”

田所惠想起了那个人看起来极具欺骗性的帅气面庞，有些茫然，这样的一个人会是所谓穷凶极恶的黑社会吗。

“哎呀绘里奈你早就知道传说不可信这种事情了吧~”薙切爱丽丝抱着电脑翻了个身，白嫩的大长腿懒懒地交叠，要是有男性目睹非得大喊天堂然后死去，“我们俩、不，薙切家的凶名和阿尔迪尼也差不了多少吧。”

“请不要随意地把我们和那群杀人狂相提并论。”薙切绘里奈冷冰冰地反驳，有些嫌弃地撇了撇嘴。

“哈！绘里奈你还真是一如既往的毫不留情！”薙切爱丽丝像是听见什么笑话一般抱着肚子笑得花枝乱颤，“要是被阿尔迪尼兄弟听见了免不了又是一顿撕逼。”

薙切绘里奈张开嘴像是想要反驳，又像是顾忌些什么闭上嘴。

薙切爱丽丝也没有在意姐妹没有回应，哼着歌继续摆弄自己的电脑。

田所惠蜷起身子，裹紧了被褥，没有把姐妹俩的对话放在心上。

07

田所惠次日早上没有再去大台阶，草草吃过早饭之后就去了医务室。

那个男人的指甲还是抓伤了她的上臂，昨天晚上应该是精神过于疲惫没有注意，早上洗漱的时候才发觉手臂上早已干涸的血迹。

刚打算进门的蓝发姑娘不小心撞上了另一个男人的胸膛。

“对、对不起！”田所惠慌慌张张地弯下腰道歉，却听见来自头顶的一声闷笑。

“我没事，不用道歉啦。”男性阳光直爽的嗓音轻声说道，田所惠悄悄抬起头，看见的是第一天见到的红发男人。

男人笑了下，自来熟地揉了揉小姑娘的发顶，贴心地让开了医务室的门口，“请吧。”

带着眼镜的黑发女人唠唠叨叨地说着些对小姑娘不爱惜自己身体的抱怨，一边熟练地敷好药膏缠上绷带。

在医生背过身给小姑娘找换用的药膏时，医务室的门被猛地拉开。

“润，你有没有看见我昨天放在这里的那盆花——”白发的狱警自来熟地走了进来，暴躁地揉乱略长的发，“……有客人啊。”

“叶山君！不要说的我这里像是什么奇怪的店铺一样！”刚刚还算温柔的医生像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样炸了毛，手里紧紧捏住的玻璃容器裂出一条细长的缝。

“所以——我的那盆花呢？”被称为叶山的狱警完全没有被医生的气势压倒，只是拖长了尾音问道。

“噗唔——！”突然矮了气势的医生心虚地移开视线，收紧五指，掌心的玻璃器皿发出脆弱的呻吟，“那、那盆花……”

“不会被你扔了吧？我亲爱的润医生。”狱警额间的青筋跳了跳，握紧的指关节发出咯啦的声响。

“因、因为，我不知道那盆花是哪里来的嘛，问了他也不知道，就……”女医生紧紧抱住自己的头防止被揍。

“……”

田所惠有些不理解地看着刚刚还气势可怕的男人像是被浇了一盆冷水，情绪突然冷静了下来。

“你这家伙，不要一直用‘汐见’的头衔或者那家伙做挡箭牌啊。”狱警啧了一声，抱胸倚靠在医务室雪白色的墙壁上，“顺便给我拿两瓶碘酒和一卷绷带。”

“又受伤了？”汐见润皱了皱眉，丢开手里奄奄一息的器皿，蹲下身搬起放在药品柜旁边的一个纸箱，小小只的医生脸不红气不喘地把这一个看起来就重的不行的纸箱轻松交给了狱警，“喏，这一周的份，给我节省点啊混蛋，医务室的经费也是有限的。”

狱警拿到了需要的东西掉头就走，远远地抛下一句，“大不了让才波给你多拨点经费——”

“啊啊啊啊叶山君这混蛋——！”汐见润暴躁地捏碎了放在手边的玻璃器皿，终于想起被遗忘依旧的另一个病患，“对对对对不起田所桑！我又把你忘了！”

“……不，没什么的。”田所惠抿了抿唇，对于刚刚白发狱警透露出的几个人名有些疑惑，“那个，刚才的那位是——”

“叶山亮，狱警而已，一般而言田所桑只会在出狱的时候遇见他，”汐见润手下不停地抽出整齐摆在柜子里的膏药，有些暧昧地冲着小姑娘挤了挤眼，“觉得他很帅、很感兴趣？”

“……不，只是觉得他和汐见医生很熟的样子。”田所惠谨慎地措辞，一手摸索了一下手臂上的纱布绷带。

“孽缘罢了，”汐见润像是想起了什么往事一样突然低沉了情绪，“以前收养的一匹狼崽而已。”

小姑娘敏感地察觉到医生的情绪变化，贴心地保持了沉默。

08

今天已经是田所惠入狱的第十天。

除了和薙切姐妹稍微熟了一些之外没有丝毫进度。

硬要说的话她知道了一下司法之岛上一些有头有脸的人物。

头一天见到的典狱长才波朝阳。

狱警队长司瑛士。

犯人的顶端黑木场凉。

这几位是岛上基本被共识的身份，其他还有一些表面地位低了一级、但在一般囚犯中也存在较大影响力的人物。

比如前些日子见到的小林龙胆、叶山亮，同宿舍的薙切姐妹，甚至医务室的汐见润也分别算是岛上某个势力的一员。

说到势力，最开始我们也说明了这里是分队制度，而现在岛上最引人注目的是两股势力，薙切姐妹领导的势力和才波朝阳领导的势力，某种意义上可以说是囚犯和狱警两股势力。

而这两股势力在全体犯人中占据了百分之九十，剩下的就是一些零零散散不成气候的中立派家伙。

田所惠无聊地戳了戳盘子中的土豆泥，默默地将视线转向食堂里聚集的人群中。

我真的能够在岛上好好活到最后吗……想起自十天前起见到的形形色色的危险人物，田所惠叹了口气，有些颓唐地将额头抵在木质餐桌面。

“小惠～这么颓废的样子是遇见了什么麻烦的事情吗？”白色短发的俏丽女性无所顾忌地将重心压在蓝发舍友的脊背。

“爱丽丝小姐……我要喘不过气来了……”蓝发姑娘弓起背，小心地避免桌面边缘压到肺部。

“哎～小惠好冷淡！QAQ”薙切爱丽丝露出了夸张的嘤哭表情，捂着仿佛受伤的胸口毫不犹豫地扎进了堂姐妹的怀里。

“……离我远点。”嫌弃地推开了装模作样的姐妹，薙切绘里奈直直地注视一边的田所惠，低声说道，“如果你想要在这座岛上达成什么目的，我们会是不错的助力。”

“……什么时候薙切家的主人也会开始毛遂自荐了，”田所惠没有接下薙切家主动递来的橄榄枝，有着警惕地瞪视面无表情分辨不出真心的薙切绘里奈，“还是在岛上大半犯人都隶属于薙切附属家族的情况下。”

金色长发的姑娘沉默半晌，笑了起来，她拖着自己的姐妹起身离去，路过田所惠时用只有两个人能够听见的音量提醒，“你有选择吗？”

“……”田所惠在对方靠近的时候反射性地绷紧了肌肉，沉默地注视薙切家的两位主人逐渐消失在视野中。

蓝发姑娘转过脸，终于缓缓放松有些酸胀的肌肉，垂着眼眸更显细长的睫毛轻轻颤动，已经第十天了啊……

09

回到宿舍的薙切爱丽丝露出了饶有兴致的笑意，“绘里奈真是恶趣味呢。”

“不是很清楚你在说些什么。”薙切绘里奈屈膝坐在柔软的床上，自顾自地打开了小巧的电脑，“我不过是遵循薙切家的需求罢了。”

“又来啦～绘里奈真的改正一下自己的口嫌体正直比较好哦～”薙切爱丽丝笑嘻嘻地凑上前，戳了戳对方唇角的小小凹陷。

“……爱丽丝。”

“恩？”

“少看些无聊的网文。”

“……喔。”

“说起来伯父伯母已经了无音信有段时间了？爷爷那边有没有什么消息？”薙切爱丽丝巧笑嫣然地托着下巴。

“……”薙切绘里奈警告性质地瞪了一眼自己的堂姐妹，“手不要伸得太长啊。”

“绘里奈想太多啦~身为同志好歹多信任一下我们怎么样？”薙切爱丽丝没有在意地原地抱着被褥翻了一圈，“凉君最近可是相当暴躁想要有些发泄物呀~”

薙切绘里奈想起那头有些控制不住的野兽皱了皱眉，她对黑木场凉的不信任也不是一天两天，但不知为何，平常明明疑心病那么重的薙切爱丽丝却对这头野兽信赖有加，甚至可以说是毫无怀疑。

相处多年的了解让薙切爱丽丝看见对方的表情就知道她在想些什么，薙切的二当家只是无所谓地将头深埋进被褥中，透出的嗓音听起来有些沉闷，“嘛、不过薙切家的当家是绘里奈，你所希望的即是薙切家的信条。”

薙切绘里奈沉默半晌，在薙切爱丽丝迷迷糊糊快要睡过去的时候听见女人几不可闻的许可，“仅此一次。”

一次就好……薙切爱丽丝的嘴角微微上扬，凉君应该会很高兴吧。

黑木场凉：高兴你个大头鬼。

黑发的狂犬看着通过密道传递到自己手里的像是小学生作画的信息，相当暴躁地把纸条揉成一团丢到一边。

同宿舍的久我照纪倒是毫不意外，“那位大小姐又给你找了什么事？”

黑木场凉瘫倒在床铺上，用手臂遮住上半张脸，“……见一些杂鱼而已。”

坐在飘窗上静静看书的塔克米头也不抬，“是处理吧。”

黑木场凉：“真不愧是阿尔迪尼兄弟。”

塔克米面对男人毫不遮掩的人身攻击也没有在意，淡定地将手中的圣经又翻了一页。

“你还信上帝？”久我照纪瞄见对方手里的书名吹了个口哨，随手将桌上的东西塞进兜里。

塔克米笑得人畜无害，“了解一下总是好的。”

“……”黑木场凉懒得理这两个死敌之间的暗流涌动，啧了一声就起身离开了宿舍，虽然应该算同是薙切旗下的“同志”，照理应该同仇敌忾地针对处在对家的久我照纪，但他对塔克米·阿尔迪尼这种表里不一、甚至相当危险的家伙实在提不起好感。

黑木场凉离开一段时间后，久我照纪懒洋洋地翻了个身，“不去可以吗，你们都是薙切那边的‘同志’吧？”

“不劳费心，”塔克米轻声笑道，“要是那家伙连这种杂事都解决不了，我会代替薙切绘里奈之手除掉他。”

“哼~”久我照纪微眯眼眸，金色的瞳色像是粘稠的蜜浆绞在一起，混成暗沉的色彩，“薙切绘里奈~呢，真是口是心非。”

“关于这一点的话，我想我们俩彼此彼此。”塔克米合上书本，曲起左腿，被岛上大半女囚奉为信仰的面庞盈盈笑着，看起来乖巧又柔弱。

“……”久我照纪知道这个家伙表面下藏着多么凶残的面目，他垂下头，避开和对方的对视，仿佛示弱一般转移了话题，“说起来你明天就服刑期满来着？”

塔克米移回视线，语气轻快地上扬，“恩，不知道外面现在变成什么样子了呢。”

10

“不要……不……请放过我……！”浑身染血的狼狈男人颤抖着抱住头，将身体紧紧蜷缩在阴暗的角落，看也不看敢看已经倒在旁边不知还活着没有的两个人，“是阿尔迪尼那家伙的告状吗！一定是那家伙吧！——我只是觉得那个女的会坏事而且刚刚好巧合我才——”

“啧，”黑木场凉一脚踹翻了自顾自有些魔怔的男人，“杂鱼而已——就不要自以为是地揣摩上层的意思啊——”

“啊真麻烦——”黑木场凉看了看自己像是从血池里滚了一遍的上身，背心渗透出来的厚重血腥味隔着十米都能闻见，“……又要被说教了。”

闭上嘴只能无力颤抖的男人瞪大眼睛，看着狂犬似乎是打算离开，但还没来得及做出松口气的表情就只见自己的视线在半空中抛过，余光间瞥见自己分离的躯干。

黑木场凉掏了掏耳朵，颇有些犯恶心，“你们这种家伙哪有什么资格提问——话说好死不死非得提到阿尔迪尼那家伙是想要干什么——”

黑发的男人犹豫了一瞬，还是决定将自己已经报废的背心脱了下来，嫌弃地随手抛开，黑色带血的软布飘飘摇摇地落地，巧合一般盖住了男人惊恐而扭曲的表情。

黑木场凉烦躁地在原地转了两圈，“啊啊爱丽丝这家伙真会给我找事——这样我更暴躁了好吗——”

陡然静止了动作的男人沉默半晌，暗色的眸狼一般恶狠狠地盯住隧道的出口，不顾脏乱地将染血的双手插进裤兜，迈着赤裸的双足向隧道深处走去，暗色的血液黏连拉丝，随着黑木场凉的步伐在暗色的地面印下不深不浅的脚印。

11

长发女人以绝对恭谦的姿态跪在典狱长的桌前，“才波大人，薙切那边的狂犬又杀了三个人。”

“恩，”才波朝阳的钢笔在白纸上娑娑滑过，“姑且单靠我们是压制不住那头野兽的，既然锁链在薙切爱丽丝的手里，就将需要的说明交给薙切方处理。”

沙琪右手抚心，上身压得更低，“但是外界那边……”

才波朝阳的笔触不顿，男人只是轻笑着说道，“沙琪，你只需要执行就好了。”

“……是。”女人微微颔首，迅速退了出去。

单独留在办公室内的才波朝阳不知道想到了什么，书写的手停住，黑色的墨水迅速晕开，在文件落款处留下大团雾状痕迹。

“该说不愧是绘里奈的人吗，这样一匹烈马也很好地驾驭着……”

在犯人间闻风丧胆的典狱长轻声笑了起来，男人将写毁的文件拿起揉成一团，随手丢进桌旁垃圾桶的同时将桌上的印章放进胸口的口袋，“不过，要小心哦绘里奈，不要轻易被烈马所吞噬。”

才波朝阳想起某次巡逻时见到的那双属于野兽的眸瞳，半是叹息半是自语。

“那家伙可不是什么能够被简单驯服的兽崽。”

12

“我说！凉君你又做过头了！！”大小姐赌气一般将三个人的死亡说明甩在懒洋洋躺在长椅上的男人身上，野猫一样张牙舞爪地怄气，“啊啊啊为什么这些事情又是落在我头上啊！我要和你绝交五分钟！！”

“……小学生吗你是。”黑木场凉抓起落在腹部的柔软纸张，眯着眼辨认了一下字迹，“话说你这字也是有够丑的。”

“哈？！！”

就在薙切爱丽丝和黑木场凉即将爆发第三百二十六次大战将泳池搅得不得安宁之时，薙切绘里奈制止了两人，“住手吧，难得才波典狱长愿意把这个区域开放一天。”

“唔！”薙切爱丽丝鼓起脸，“绘里奈你也帮着这家伙！！”

“……你吵死了！”被噪音波及到忍无可忍的狂犬甩开身边的文件，径自向更衣室走去。

“等等！你这混蛋打算逃跑吗？！”薙切爱丽丝正打算追上去，就被自己的姐妹拎住了外套后领，“安静一点，爱丽丝。”

已经换了衣服离开泳池的黑木场凉只觉得自己今天脑子被门夹了才会答应薙切爱丽丝的要求，暴躁地抓乱了头发，准备去医务室睡个午觉，在转角的位置撞上了白发狱警。

“怎么，只有你一个人。”叶山亮上下打量了一下手无寸铁的死对头，“润现在在招待客人，你不要去捣乱。”

“哈，”黑木场凉嗤笑了一声，“我可是伤患啊，哪有阻止伤患疗伤的道理。”

叶山亮的眉皱得愈发紧，挡在通道口的身体半晌才不情不愿地挪开，“算了，反正你出事也不是我管，有个分寸吧。”

黑木场凉只觉得自己的死对头今天是不是吃错了药，放在平常两个人不大战三百回合怎么可能放他走，现在就这么简简单单地走开了？还是说有什么阴谋？

狂犬不再犹豫，迈开步子，大步走进了医务室。

13

田所惠乘着星光总算找到了狱警们的宿舍，大爷似的坐在门口的男人头也不抬地用长长的刀鞘拦住了姑娘，慢吞吞地开口，“这里囚犯禁止入内。”

“我是来找小林龙胆前辈的，”田所惠抿了抿唇，后撤一步以示无意冒犯，“请您代为转告，就说田所惠来找她了、这样。”

将长刀重新揽回怀里的斋藤宗明等到蓝发姑娘完全消失在视野中才懒洋洋地开口，“喂——小林，你的访客。”

“谢啦——”从男人身后的木屋探出个头的小林龙胆笑嘻嘻地挥了挥手，很快又将身子缩了回去，拎起桌上的老式固话，熟练地拨了出去，“嗨~司，如你所想，田所妹妹来找我啦~”

“……那么之后就麻烦你了，龙胆。”白发的狱警队长挂了电话，难得有些茫然地将视线投放到高窗外的皎洁明月。

“怎么？事到如今开始犹豫了？司——瑛士队长？”黑发男人嚣张地将双腿架在保养得当的楠木桌面，单手撑着头把玩着属于典狱长的权章。

“不，”司瑛士温顺地低下头，被外界称为白骑士的男人仿佛真的是最为忠诚的守卫那般，收敛了自己所有的思绪，只为主人奉上胜利，“一切都按照您所想的那样。”

才波朝阳撇了撇嘴，他对司瑛士这种故弄玄虚的忠诚模样没什么好感，毕竟这是双方都心知肚明的谎言，决定胜负的关键在于双方的耐心罢了。

典狱长将视线移到站在白骑士身侧的女人，“沙琪，准备工作都顺利吧？”

“是，才波大人，一色慧和纪之国宁宁也已经就位，”沙琪俯下身，“只待您的指示。”

“待到朔月出现之时，即是我们最盛大的嘉年华，”才波朝阳从座椅上起身，旋过身迎向月光，“让他回应我们的祭会。”

14

黑木场凉回到宿舍的时候久我照纪已经不知道跑到了哪里去，宿舍只剩下那个装模作样的意大利人，狂犬没多说什么，只是径直走回自己的床褥。

“黑木场，听说你很迅速地就解决掉了那几个人？”塔克米的尾音微微上扬，全然是一副单纯的少年模样。

黑木场凉用余光扫了一眼自他离开似乎没换过姿势的黑手党，不悲不喜地应了一声。

“这样没问题吗？毕竟据我所知，那三个家伙应该是受了谁的指使，就这么不明不白地放了过去另外几个人不会提出质疑？”明亮的月光顺着窗帘的缝隙洒在塔克米的身上，像是上天给予的最美好的赞礼。

黑木场凉的动作顿了顿，“你……都知道些什么？”

“没什么……请当我没说吧。”黑手党张了张嘴，又像是想到了什么一般，垂下眼睫不再言语。

狂犬只觉得有口气卡在胸腔不上不下，“艹，老子最烦你这种神神秘秘的家伙了。”

塔克米充耳不闻黑木场凉摔门而出的巨大响声，将手里的书本覆住下唇，难得疑惑一般地自言自语：“这样的家伙究竟是怎么成为「我们」的一员的，还是说是他……”

金发的意大利人安静半晌，眯起眼笑了起来，“算了，反正他也算帮了我一个很大的忙，在这种关键时候还是不太希望出什么乱子啊。”

15

田所惠感觉到这段时间岛内的空气开始紧张起来，仿佛泥浆那般粘稠凝滞。

几天前开始持续的暴雨并没有将这份紧张冲刷半分，反倒是像什么噩兆那般让人不安。

这几天都没有见到那几位有头有脸的人物，哪怕是同宿舍的薙切姐妹也像是说好了那般不见踪影。

而自从她上次去了狱警宿舍之后，小林龙胆却再也没有联系过她，不、应该说自从她去宿舍找了小林龙胆之后，岛内的空气就开始变了。

田所惠皱了皱眉，高高悬挂在篮球场顶端的圆形标志上有雨水不住地淌落，滴落在空无一人的塑胶地面，像是某种鼓点，敲响在田所惠的心里。

田所惠呆坐了一会，终究决定回宿舍去，就在蓝发姑娘正打算离开的刹那，天空骤然亮了一瞬，接着白色的闪电瞬间劈烂了篮球场顶悬挂着的的圆形标志，轰隆巨响的雷声像是神明的悲鸣那般久久不散。

“……”田所惠站在原地，呆愣地看着被劈成碎块的标志燃起橘红的火焰，任凭大雨倾盆也丝毫不灭。

平常发生这种事情早就会有狱警出来解决了，但今天不只是怎么回事，过了这么久也不见一个狱警出现。

她抬起头，看着半空仿佛被撕裂出两个大口，面目狰狞的怪物从中探出了头，腥臭的涎水淌落到地上，把塑胶的地面腐蚀出可怖的大洞。

田所惠剧烈地喘息起来，转身头也不回地向狱警宿舍跑去，不对——有问题——这座岛上、正在发生什么不详的事情——！

蓝发姑娘远远看见那个抱着刀的男人和另一个不认识的女人依旧稳稳地坐在大雨中，仿佛完全不为所动，“求求您！请让我进去！”

“……都说了不允许囚犯进入了，你这人怎么这么烦。”斋藤宗明有些无奈。

“斋藤，这家伙是谁？”娇小的女性半抬起脸，从怀中的玩偶后露出有些阴郁的眼。

“……你醒着啊，茜久保，”斋藤宗明挠了挠后脑勺，“这家伙叫田所惠，前几天来找过小林，但小林没有答应。”

“拜托您！请让我见一下小林前辈！”田所惠的样子相当狼狈，她的囚服已经被暴雨打湿，材质粗糙的布料贴在身上黏黏糊糊相当难受，“这座岛上一定发生了什么奇怪的事情！”

正在交流的两位狱警听见这话倒是停下动作，不约而同地开始打量这位娇小的囚犯。

“小惠……来着？”茜久保桃抱着布奇凑近看上去人畜无害的小姑娘，“你为什么会来到这座岛上？”

“哎？”田所惠有些不理解这个节骨眼为什么对方会提出这样的问题，“因、因为杀了人……”

“少装蒜，”茜久保桃直起身，居高临下地俯视被逼迫坐到地上的囚犯，“你这样的人怎么可能会有资格进到这座岛上……不、更准确的问应该是怎么可能有勇气杀人。”

“……”

“我猜猜——是不是和那家伙有关系——？”茜久保桃拨了拨布奇的两只胳膊，漫不经心地追问。

“好了，茜久保，”斋藤宗明将咄咄逼人的同僚拎回来，转身向宿舍内部走去，“跟上来，田所惠。”

“哎？……好、好的！非常感谢！”虽然不是很明白对方为什么改变了主意，但对于田所惠来将这可能是唯一的机会，她迅速站起身跟了上去。

“好了，这就是你要到的地方。”斋藤宗明和茜久保桃带着田所惠七拐八拐终于到了一个夸张的铜门口，两人后退几步，将门口的通道让开。

田所惠沉默了一瞬，看了一眼面无表情的两位狱警，下定决心推门进入，直至消瘦的背影被铜门完全吞噬。

茜久保桃扯了扯斋藤宗明的衣摆，小声问道，“你就这样放了一个外人进去，司他们不会揍你吗。”

“哈，怕什么，”斋藤宗明用刀柄敲了敲肩膀，看上去相当无所谓，“今晚过后，这座岛也就不一定存在了。”

“不过这个女孩子到底是什么人？”茜久保桃皱着眉问道，“才波朝阳居然让这种人过了审核？”

“谁知道呢，”斋藤宗明长腿一迈，打算回自己的岗位，“那种家伙的想法，我们还是少揣摩的好。”

16

田所惠走进铜门才发现自己进入了一个黝黑冗长的旋转阶梯，通向上层的隧道内没有丝毫灯火，只有偶尔高窗漏进的天光供以照明。

蓝发姑娘摸着石壁小心翼翼地向上走去，不知道是不是下了几天暴雨的原因，石壁摸起来相当黏腻，可能是从缝隙间渗的水吧，田所惠没有多想，一步一步地继续向上走去。

不知过了多久，直到不胜体力的小姑娘双腿都有些颤抖，她才终于看见点点火光。

岛上有这么高的塔吗？……这个念头在田所惠的脑海一闪而过，她现在只满心是终于到头的欣喜和松口气。精疲力竭的姑娘将最后几级台阶三步并作两步跨了上去，谨慎地将自己的身体藏在拐角的石壁后，眯着眼从石块的缝隙间探望十米外中心的高台。

一双带着皮质手套的手自后向前，捂住了全神贯注观察的不请自来者，迅速拉回了通道晦暗的角落。

“！——”

田所惠惊恐地向后看去，却是某个熟人的面庞，“一色前辈！”

一色慧将食指竖在唇前，他从通道口探出半张脸观察了一下，接着蹲下身轻声问道：“小惠你怎么会在这里？”

“我——”田所惠只觉得说不上来的违和，穿着狱警服饰的一色慧是她从未见过的样子，“一色前辈是岛上的狱警？”

一色慧安抚性地拍了拍姑娘的发顶，“放心，我不是才波那队的。”

田所惠抿了抿唇，只直直盯着这位她爱戴的前辈。

杏发男人有些无奈，摊开双手以示无害，“理由之类的……我想现在不是一个好的时机，但我们的目的应该都是一样的。”

田所惠犹豫地点了点头，终于小声说道，“这座岛上应该正在发生什么奇怪的事情。”

“我知道，我就是为了阻止这件事情发生才回到这里的。”一色慧转过头继续戒备外围的动静，他突然将娇小的姑娘推进石壁间一道缝隙，低声说道，“不要出声，乖乖呆在这里。”同时起身向外走去。

“我说！一色你这家伙！不要在这个时候偷懒好吗！”吵吵嚷嚷的女声似乎在很近的位置响起。

“抱歉抱歉。”一色慧打着哈哈含糊过去，“现在的进度怎么样了。”

“哈——才波很烦躁哦，因为这场大雨的原因，虽然已经停了，但很可能不能够及时开始。”小林龙胆随意地将双手背在脑后，脚步轻快地走在前面，“真的是，该说这家伙胆大好还是随意好。”

“哈哈……这不是我们早就知道的事情吗？”一色慧挠了挠脸颊，“弑神什么的，真亏他想得出来。”

“想不出来也无所谓了，一切都会在今夜结束、”小林龙胆猛地旋过身，那双璨金色的眼眸牢牢地盯住一色慧，“你说呢——一色啊。”

一色慧面不改色，“外面的家伙已经发现这里的动作了，如果今夜失败了，以他们的疯狂，我们也将命丧于此。”

“……”小林龙胆收回目光，站在外围通道的边界看着中央高台处的动静，半晌嗤笑了一声，“没有想到，到了最后，我居然还是一个怕死的人。”

一色慧沉默了一瞬，“……我们狱警队的几位自从那次仪式之后，能够活到如今已经算在死神的手边偷取时间了。”

小林龙胆笑了起来，看起来带着某种温柔，“都这种时候了，我想我们也没有必要再针对到什么地步，我们、不，我真正关心的不过只有那家伙而已——”

一色慧没有回话，看向中央逐渐热闹起来的高台，微压帽檐，“开始了。”

17

才波朝阳正不耐烦地看着沙琪指挥着手下清理被雨水打湿的高台，塔顶被特意凿出圆形的缺口，天光拢成光束落在高台中心。在光束中翻飞的细小尘埃像极了小小的精灵，似乎预示着神明的降临。

才波朝阳很快注意到了这一变动，迅速地挥退还在底下聚成一堆的手下。

浅浅的脚步声愈发近了，伴着金属拖拉在地面的刺耳噪音。

身为典狱长的男人正准备说些什么，被闪着寒光的短刃抵住咽喉。

“才波大人！”干练的女人迅速从双腿侧边拔出手枪，抵住了偷袭者的脑袋，“你打的什么主意？司瑛士。”

才波朝阳挥了挥手，让自己的部下稍安勿躁，“该夸奖你的耐力还算不错吗？白骑士。”

“……”司瑛士没有言语，只是握紧手里的刀刃，尖锐的刃部愈发贴近男人脆弱的脖颈，“你知道我要干什么。”

才波朝阳闷笑了几声，抬着双手却是无比游刃有余的模样，“哈……这种我们都清楚的事情就不必多说了吧？”

“真可惜……我还是非常看好你的。”才波朝阳的话语像是某个信号，从周围的人群里钻出一道身影，身手敏捷地袭向司瑛士的头部，迫使白骑士不得不放开对典狱长的钳制，转手和袭击者搏斗起来。

“……”司瑛士抿紧了唇，“你是什么时候招揽到的久我？！”

才波朝阳慢条斯理地理好自己凌乱的衣领，微眨右眼，“这个嘛——不妨你自己问他？”

金发的男人旋身利用侧踢将司瑛士踹了出去，颇为嚣张地揉乱了短发，“司前辈啊——这种时候分心——”

司瑛士捂住腹部，靠着石壁缓缓站起，警惕地盯视对面三人的动作，“……你们都疯了吗？”

“你们明明知道这种方法是不可行的——”

才波朝阳总算正经了一些，他似笑非笑地看着仿佛垂死挣扎的司瑛士，“你怎么知道？”

“这种事情想想就明白了吧？”清亮的女音突然出现，薙切绘里奈从后方走出，挡在了司瑛士的面前，看了一眼刀刃相交的久我照纪，“人死不能复生。”

“绘里奈……”才波朝阳眯了眯眼，“真亏你有勇气单枪匹马地来到这里。”

“你是笨蛋吗？”薙切绘里奈非常不雅地翻了个白眼，才波朝阳才注意到自己似乎是被薙切那边的势力包围了，其中还有不少熟悉的面孔。

“明白了吗？”薙切绘里奈笔直地站在他的面前，仿佛引领士兵的高洁圣女，“不要再妄想了。”

“……”

才波朝阳垂下头，像是承认那般软弱，就在薙切绘里奈准备让人将对方扣住时，黑发的男人突然大笑起来。

“所以说绘里奈你还是太年轻了啊！”黑发男人这么说道，表情狰狞地喊道，“沙琪！”

“是！”忠诚的下属冲着高台的中心毫不犹豫地开了一枪，呼啸而过的子弹像是穿过了目标物那样溅起鲜红的血液。

在众人的惊慌的注视下，覆着面具的红发神明缓缓出现在高台中央，被子弹穿过的伤口处弥漫着浅淡的血雾，反重力地向天空浮起。

穿着黑色和服的神明动作缓慢地抬起手臂，看了看在手臂上空缺的洞口，像是在疑惑怎么没有自动愈合。

“祸津神！经历了这么久的时间，你终于愿意露面了！”才波朝阳几乎是孤掷一注，他飞快地从腰际抽出枪，稳稳地瞄准了台上的祸津神。

“爱丽丝！”薙切绘里奈反应迅速地喊道，一直平静的眼眸难得涌起了波动。

“不用你说！”薙切爱丽丝难得严肃了表情，冲黑木场凉使了个眼色迅速冲了上去。

祸津神却像是没有看见台下的躁动，竟是从高台上飘然而下，赤裸的足就这么踏在了冰冷的地面。

才波朝阳犹豫了一瞬，但此时被感情蒙蔽了双眼的男人已经不能再做过多的思考，于是他迅速地抢在被按倒在地前按下扳机。

祸津神没有动，只凭面具的系带被子弹擦过断裂。

随着面具从神明的脸上跌落的瞬间，吵吵嚷嚷的人群像是被按了静止键。

“幸平……创真？”

金色眼眸的神明无悲无喜，只静静看着这场闹剧。

被按倒在地的才波朝阳瞪大了眼，有些迷茫，为什么这个祸津神会是他的弟弟？

男人的视线下移到了神明尚未愈合的伤口，直觉心脏收缩到窒息的疼痛。

久我照纪有些无奈地啧了一声，在薙切绘里奈警惕的注视下垂下手，转过头冲着人群外围喊道，“喂——少在那边装模作样了，快点给我滚出来！”

一色慧拎着满脸懵逼的小姑娘从人群里钻了出来，“啊哈……真不愧是久我。”

“少叽叽歪歪的，”久我照纪翻了个白眼，手指点了点他旁边的蓝发姑娘，“这家伙就是你说的钥匙？”

一色慧微一点头，“哎呀……真的要感谢久我你的拖延时间啊——不然我还不知道要怎么发展呢。”

薙切绘里奈皱起眉，“怎么回事。”

司瑛士推开挡在他面前的人，慢慢向一色慧的方向走去，“简单而言……我们狱警的十位……不，还要加上塔克米·阿尔迪尼，从未成为你们双方的任一成员。”

“等等，十位？”被钳制住的沙琪皱起眉，“我记得你的狱警队伍里只有七位，还有三位呢？——”

一色慧眨了眨眼，像是有些顽劣，“你应该猜到的呀，沙琪。”

站在一色慧身后的女性狱警纪之国宁宁面无表情地补充，“久我照纪、睿山枝津也、女木岛冬铺。”

“你应该想不起来吧？除了我以外的另外两个人，”久我照纪看着沙琪的脸色就觉得无比下饭，“那两个家伙可都是囚犯啊，还是两年前就已经离开这座岛的前·囚犯。”

“啊呀~我们这会可都是被这群人摆了一道。”薙切爱丽丝重新没骨头一般瘫回薙切绘里奈的肩膀，笑嘻嘻的样子仿佛事不关己，“也就是说这两个家伙给你们当了外应对吧？”

“不然我和纪之国的一些小动作可没有办法那么顺利地瞒过才波的眼线。”一色慧笑了笑，将手里被拎得难受的姑娘放下，“这个小朋友就是我们最后的答案。”

“答案？……哼……哈哈哈……”沉默已久的才波朝阳埋着脸闷笑起来，“这个祸津神……靠的是吞噬生命来维持自己的存在……包括绘里奈的父母，也是被这家伙吃掉的……这副顶着那家伙的面容就是最好的证明啊！”

“等一下，”从神明露面开始就觉得无比违和的叶山亮打断了几个人，“我和润可是都在医务室见到过那家伙哦？还是有真切物理反应的那种。”

“啊啊说起来我也是，”黑木场凉挠了挠头，有些倦怠地打了个哈欠，“上次去医务室的时候在门口看见了那家伙，还和我打了招呼。”

“等等，你们都在说什么……”听见这话的薙切绘里奈愈发深地皱紧眉头。

“关于这个问题，你应该问田所惠。”久我照纪将视线移到似乎搞不清状况的蓝发姑娘，嗤笑道，“比较她可是那家伙的——座下童子来着？”

“祸津神哪来的童子……”

“喂，你说呢？田所——惠？”黑木场凉粗暴地抓起蓝发姑娘的头发，逼迫对方和自己平视。

“……”

田所惠一直在颤抖的身体陡然冷静下来，一向柔软的姑娘终于露出了冰冷的视线。

她随手拍开男人的钳制，一步步向祸津神靠近过去。

俊美的神明依旧目无焦距，仿佛将一切都没有放在心上。

蓝发的姑娘愈靠近神明，人型的姿态愈发模糊，到最后炸成细碎的荧光，在神明的手中汇聚成一柄黑色的长刃。

拿到武器的祸津神终于有了动作，只见他仿若疾风之势，穿过人群的墙壁，将手里的刀刃毫不犹豫地捅进才波朝阳的胸口——

“才波大人——！”完全来不及阻止的沙琪尖叫一声，以惊人的力量挣开对她的钳制，毫不犹豫地冲着神明扣下扳机。

金色的子弹被轻而易举地悬停在神明的胸前，神明却连眼睛都不眨一下。

“怎么会——！”沙琪像是终于想起来，他们面对的是和人类差距无数鸿沟、甚至被高天原厌弃的灾厄之神。

祸津神终于开口，「别太嚣张了，人类。」

「更别提，这座岛上发生的一切都是因汝等而起。」

「亡魂本该归兮六道轮回，却因汝等执念堕为怨灵，若非高天原念及功德，破格提为新神，想必岛上已然沦为恶灵的地狱。」

「但汝等却用卑劣之法使其沦为祸津神，甚至起了弑神这等大逆不道的心思。」

红发神明拔出自己的爱刀，没有再去管奄奄一息的黑发男人。

“等……一下……”才波朝阳挣扎着抓住了神明的脚踝，艳色的血液在对方白皙的脚腕似乎成了一道禁锢性的枷锁，“告诉我……那家伙……创真他怎么样了……！”

祸津神沉默片刻，冷冰冰地回道，「自甘堕落，打散魂魄，永世不得超生。」

“等一下！按之前说的话，弑神甚至是他堕为祸津神应该是我们应该担下的罪责，”薙切绘里奈的脸颊滑过一滴冷汗，“为什么反而将一切都推给幸平君一个人？！”

「……这不是你们该知道的事情。」神明的表情不变，眼神冰冷又死寂，「高天原有令，追问者一律斩除。」

“那么就换个问题……为什么你会顶着那家伙的脸？”薙切绘里奈双手抱胸，眼神冷冽。

「否，余为汝等执念的化身。」神明淡淡说道，不再停留，霎时消失在凡人面前。

“那么，我们也差不多该离开了。”一直保持了沉默的司瑛士压低了帽檐，看不清其下的表情。

“给老子等等……从刚才开始就竟说些莫名其妙的东西，”黑木场凉拦在了几个狱警面前，“不解释清楚的话，老子是不会让你们离开的。”

一色慧有些无奈地捻了捻耳侧的发尾，“我想你们应该相当心知肚明楚了，从刚刚的对话。”

“真烦人啊黑木场~”小林龙胆笑嘻嘻地将双手背在脑后，“你的主人应该理解了，让她解释给你听怎么样？”

“不管怎样，你们都应该清楚了，仅凭凡人之躯妄图对神界插手是多么愚蠢且不被允许的事情。”久我照纪故作可爱地比了个wink。

“比起这种事情，你们不快点给才波朝阳包扎一下？”叶山亮拍了拍衣摆敷上的尘埃，意有所指地提醒。

“……你们觉得这样就可以了吗？”薙切爱丽丝皱着眉。

“我们一直是中立方，他的愿望既是我们的信仰。”司瑛士留下最后一句话，头也不回地带着其他人离开了这座高塔。

笼罩在这座岛上的连绵阴雨，终究被太阳打破了牢笼。

18 THE END

“那个……创真君，这样真的好吗？”蓝发姑娘端坐在榻榻米中，有些不安地问道。

“恩？你指什么？”红发的祸津神眨了眨眼，微抿一口清酒，繁琐的和服随意地大开，露出一片白净的胸膛。

“当然是关于那座岛的事情了！”田所惠鼓了鼓脸，有些不满对方的故作失忆，“而且还吸收了凡人的业障……不说对身体造成的侵蚀，这要是被高天原知道了——！”

年轻的神明懒洋洋地摆了摆手，“我不过是一个祸津神，高天原那群家伙不会管的。”

“……”神器小姐愈发生气了，“说到底创真君为什么大费周章地让我潜进岛里，又是撒谎、又是特意化作凡体和那群狱警发生接触呢，说是玩耍的话也过于牵强了。”

幸平创真拍了拍小姑娘的发顶，真正像个兄长那样语重心长，“小惠，你还是个孩子。”

蓝发的姑娘歪了歪头，听不懂神明语气里含着的晦暗情绪。

神明换了个更舒服的姿势坐着，从黑色的和服摆下探出的足腕上似乎隐隐有环状的东西在蠕动，但那也很快被布料盖住，再也不见。

19 TRUE END

“创真君——”少女清甜的嗓音穿过走廊，蓝发姑娘以小跑的步伐赶到大步走在前方的男人身边，“睿山前辈……啊不是，睿山中校有事找您。”

“啧，睿山这家伙——”红发的男人无奈地挠乱了有些炸开的红发，“真会给我找麻烦。”

“还有、……四宫中将也在。”田所惠小心翼翼地补充，不出意料地看见男人突然僵硬的步伐。

“……我不去可以吗？”年轻的少将咸鱼地挣扎了一下。

“你要放我鸽子？”男人的嗓音在后辈的背后轻轻响起。

“！”

“——四宫中将！”田所惠的脸颊因为运动看起来有些红扑扑的，她有些讶异地看着自己的师兄出现在一旁。

“嘛……我是被堂岛先生拜托，他说幸平你这家伙肯定会跑路……真的给我抓住了啊。”四宫小次郎微笑道，只是那笑容在幸平创真看来怎么看怎么危险。

“那么，田所上校，我先带少将离开了。”轻松扛起不断挣扎的某人的中将先生就这么脚步轻快地离开了。

“一、一路顺风……”默默在心中给自家少将划十字的上校小姐目送着两人离开。

“我说、四宫你这家伙！放开我！”离睿山枝津也的研究室愈近，在战场上叱咤风云的少将就愈发惊慌。

四宫小次郎看着对方露出从未见过的惶恐表情只觉得心情更好，“哈，听说前段时间你们背着我们去仙左卫门元帅开发的游戏里玩了一段时间？怎么，出来了反而开始这么小心翼翼了？”

“……”幸平创真假装没听见四宫小次郎的询问，挣扎的幅度更加大了。

四宫小次郎也没指望对方能够回答自己，只轻轻哼了一声，就一脚踹开炼金术士的研究室门。

“我说！四宫中将！！麻烦下次用手开门可以吗！！”睿山枝津也暴躁地骂道，“你已经踹坏我三个门了！还不出维修费！！”

“谁管你，”戴着眼镜的中将翻了个白眼，将抗了一路的货物拎到地上，“喏，你要的东西。”

“东西是什么！！我是个人啊！人类！！”幸平创真额间的青筋跳了跳，“话说睿山你喊我过来干嘛？”

“哦——关于前些天你们玩的那款游戏——”睿山枝津也拖长了音调，看见少将露出的慌乱表情恶劣地笑了笑，“除了几个离岛后自动退出游戏的家伙，剩下留在岛上的那群人似乎不乐意出来了，甚至给我的主系统留了个言。”

“什么留言？”红发的少将突然有种不好的预感。

“简而言之——幸平，你听说过白雪公主的故事吗？”

一点bb——  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我一定要告诉你们其实先从游戏里出来的塔克米上了本垒，但我不写：)

一点小剧场——  
才波朝阳：好痛qaq为什么只有我一个人是反派还被老婆用刀捅了  
三三：咳，因为懒得自创人物  
我创：……谁是你老婆  
沙琪：……才波大人啊啊<(ToT)>

汐见润：……什么我只有一场戏份  
女木岛冬辅：……我连戏份都没有，知足吧  
薙切蓟：你看着我的眼睛再说一遍？  
久我照纪：话说我反水的戏是为了什么？？半点用也没有啊喂  
司瑛士：……久我，虽然是假的，但你踢得我肚子现在还是有点疼  
三三：有仇报仇，有冤抱冤，不是挺好的吗  
黑木场凉：好个屁，我也没瞅着戏份能让我把叶山亮打一顿  
叶山亮：……打一架吧，看我不锤爆你个瘪三的狗头

塔克米：作为唯一一个上了本垒的，四舍五入创真就是和我绑定了没毛病吧  
一色慧：正文都没写出来的不能算不能算  
我创：说起来正文里的塔克米还挺攻，有、、喜欢  
塔克米：！  
伊萨米：都是作者的性癖，别自我高潮了  
四宫小次郎：……为什么我啥也没有  
睿山枝津也：（看智障的表情）你再说一遍？  
三三：四宫不摸了腰吗  
我创：（屈辱地）……


End file.
